


experiments on roofs

by urfavfratboy



Series: gods on the roof [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #oikawa is a dick, #reader is a fucking simp, #smoking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavfratboy/pseuds/urfavfratboy
Summary: You just wanted to show your friend your favorite place. Oikawa, of course, cannot stop himself from being an asshole.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: gods on the roof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	experiments on roofs

“What could possibly possess you to drag me out here?” Oikawa spat out, his voice laced with edges of annoyance that accompanied his usual cheerfulness. 

“Dearest Oikawa, I simply wanted to show you something,” you reprimanded, dragging the 6’1 setter up the final step. 

The two of you finally stopped, and after a lengthy battle between yourself and the pain in the ass you had to force to come up here with you, you had won. You stopped to take in your surroundings, to relish your victory.

You had dragged Oikawa up to the roof of your apartment. It was 7 stories, not characteristically tall or short. Average enough for an apartment building. A bit away from the center of the city, the building was one of the taller ones in the area. This meant that the view from the roof was, to quote what you had promised Oikawa on the 34th step of your struggle, spectacular. You were able to see a good chunk of the surrounding area. From the roof, the streetlights appeared like sleeping insects, the roads as segways through their world. The movements of people below felt detached, almost as if you were a being observing a world that didn’t notice you were there.

To put it simply, you thought the view was amazing. 

The roof was relatively barren, with a railing covering the perimeter. Aside from the two benches placed across from each other in the center, the roof was left empty. Due to its relative ugliness, or in your opinion, lack of appreciation from the other tenets, this meant that you were the only one that ever even came up to the roof, save for a repairman once every now and then. 

It was your special spot. 

You turned your gaze towards your friend, finally letting go of the brown sleeve you almost wrestled off him. It was difficult to get Oikawa Toru to do things he didn’t want to do. His whining and relentless sighs almost made you leave him outside, forcing Iwaizumi to come take him home. However, you really did want to show your friend the view. 

“Soooooooo,” you dragged out, spinning on one leg the other sticking out. You almost looked like a spinning top, or like the seed falling out of a particularly tall tree, Oikawa thought to himself. You stopped the movement once you were standing fully in front of him, hands extended to your sides. 

“So what?” He responded, like a disgruntled 10 year old. You rolled your eyes, that was the final straw. Obviously wasn’t worth the hassle. 

“You know what? This was dumb. Clearly,” you put special emphasis on the last word, looking down at your feet. If he was going to act like such a bitch, then you could do the exact same thing. And you were planning on making him feel as guilty as you could. 

“I’m not important to you.” You finished, eyes still on the ground. You furrowed your brow a little, lips slightly pouty as you felt water started to collect in your eyes. Yeah, you weren’t above fake crying. Oikawa was definitely pissing you off more than usual today. 

Who did he think he was anyways? It’s not like you were forcing him to work or do anything taxing. All you had wanted was to share a special place with a special friend. But of course, Oikawa couldn’t appreciate anything that was actually genuine. You should’ve just brought Iwaizumi up here instead. 

You looked up, expecting to see him looking dejected, perhaps even apologetic. Nothing could have prepared you for what Oikawa was actually feeling. The bastard was fucking giggling. The breathless snorts turned into full chested heaves, as he broke down into what could only be described as a laughing fit. 

You stepped away from the man, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You always knew Oikawa was something of a dick, you weren’t much better yourself, but laughing at saddened friends? Friends almost crying due to HIS inconsiderate nature? He really had fallen to new lows.

“I can't believe you.” he managed to choke out. You stood there, glaring at the bent over mess. Why the hell did his laugh bother you so much?

He finally regained him composure, wiping his eyes with his jacket with as much flair as he could muster. Always a performer, that one. 

“I thought you were better than this, l/n” He straightened up again, his face flushed pink from the breathlessness. 

“Better than what Shittykawa?” You threw Iwaizumi’s favorite nickname at him, earning a look of mock offense from the boy. 

“I can’t believe you’d try to use my own tactics against me. I mean, the fake pout? The tears? It was like staring at a fucking mirror.” He smirked at you, eyes filled with fake pity. 

You hated being compared to Oikawa. You hated losing to him even more. The smugness simply radiated off of him, as if he had been waiting his whole life to put you in your place. He really was a brat today. 

“Whatever” You spat out, not wanting to let him sit in his victory any longer. Everyone who knew Oikawa Toru knew to cut off his ego as soon as possible, otherwise he really become intolerable. 

“Are you done being obnoxious?” You ask him, each word filled with exasperation. Only Oikawa could make a surprise like this seem more like a chore. 

“I wasn’t obnoxious. I just don’t see what’s so special about this place.” He answered, the signature smirk gracing his features. You really understood why Iwaizumi constantly threatened to punch him. 

“You’re really dense, you know that? I brought you here, so we could look at the stars. Could you at least pretend to be grateful?” Your words may have been on the harsher side, but your tone was soft. You were used to Oikawa and his unrelenting ability to push away people who were getting close to him. You were not Iwaizumi Hajime, but you prided yourself on being Oikawa’s best non volleyball friend. In fact, you were pretty sure you were his only non volleyball friend. 

Oikawa finally stopped and actually looked around. It seemed like he finally noticed it was actually dark. He looked up, the sky littered with bright stars that created stories that entertained humanity since the dark ages. The moon, a symbol of gods and goddesses from forgotten times, was full tonight. Fuck, maybe he should’ve been a little softer tonight.

“I’m sorry.” He said, as if the words were foreign on his tongue. They probably were. Oikawa Toru apologized to no man (or woman). 

“This is actually really beautiful y/n. I’m glad you brought me here.” 

A small smile graced your lips. Damn, you really liked Oikawa when he groveled. “It’s alright Oikawa. I’m glad you like it.” 

With that, you grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled him away from the stairway and towards the railing. He glanced and your hands, wondering why you didn’t just grab his wrist like you usually did, but he refrained from saying anything. He already gave you enough trouble today. 

You stopped in front of the railing, dropping Oikawa’s hand and crossing your arms over the cold metal. Oikawa ignored the pang he felt as you dropped his hand. He was probably just cold, he reassured himself. 

“Oh,” you exclaimed, your face lighting up. “I almost forgot!” 

You started to dig through your bag, pushing past old receipts and broken combs. 

“Whatcha looking for y/n?” Oikawa chimed in, but you decided to ignore him. You wanted to see his face when you pulled them out of your bag. 

You exclaimed triumphantly, and pulled a box out of your bag. Oikawa raised one eyebrow in surprise, shock gracing his features for a split second before his expression turned to one of general disgust. 

“Are you serious?” 

You rolled your eyes at the question, smirking at him. You had, in fact, just shown Oikawa Toru, one of the most respected athletes in the Miyagi prefecture, a box of cigarettes. He really was a self-righteous ass. 

  
  


You opened the box, pulling out a skinny Marlboro. Oikawa watched you, unsure of what face he should show you. Eventually he settled of curiosity. 

“Since when do you smoke?” The impatience of being ignored was starting to wear on the boy. 

“I don’t. But, tonight is a night for new experiences.” You gestured around you. Oikawa wondered if the only new experience would be the cigarettes and his presence. 

“Oh fuck.” You groaned, annoyance evident all over your face. “Oikawa, you don’t happen to have a lighter on you?”

He tapped a finger on his temple, pretending to think. Clearly he didn’t possess that ability, you mused to yourself. “I don’t know if I should answer that question y/n. After all, I don’t wanna enable any bad habit - OUCH”

You decided a swift kick in the shins would be the best course of action. Iwa would’ve been proud. 

“It was a yes or no question.” You smiled at him brightly, ignoring as he winced in fake pain. He was right, it was easy to discern faked emotions when you knew the other person well enough. Not that you would admit to being able to read Oikawa. He would probably only freak out at you. 

“You’re incredibly lucky, I actually do have one on me!” Cheerful as ever, that motherfucker. 

“Oikawa, why do you have lighter?” 

“Didn’t you ask me for one?”

“Yeah but, I didn’t actually expect you to carry one. I thought my experiment would be over before it even began.” 

He smiled brightly at you, pulling out a bright yellow lighter out of his jacket pocket. Raising your eyebrows expectantly, you put some pressure into your stare. But clearly, Oikawa Toru was not in the mood to answer why he had a lighter in his pocket. 

Before he handed you the lighter, you offered him the box. Common courtesy, because you knew he’d refuse of course. But still, no harm in seeing his reaction. 

Oikawa simply scoffed, shaking his head side to side frantically. “I could never do drugs y/n.” 

You laughed, brightly and clearly for the first time since you two had set foot on the roof. Not that Oikawa was funny, you could never tell him that, he was just ridiculous. You threw your head back, hair flowing freely down your spine. Your eyes crinkled closed and your mouth stayed open. Oikawa watched you intently. He’d never admit it, but he really enjoyed making you laugh. You seemed so happy and carefree in those moments. 

“Light it for me.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, what harm could it do? Just try not to burn me.” You meant that last part as a joke, but Oikawa nodded his head solemnly. 

You placed the cigarette between your lips, and looked at him expectantly. Oikawa flicked the lighter on, it sparked up with bright yellow flames. The warm glow suddenly made you fearful. Were you suddenly nervous of what Oikawa might do?

He gently placed a hand on the nape of your neck, and brought the lighter to your lips. The flame sparked the end of the cigarette to life, creating a small stream of smoke. 

Oikawa flicked the lighter off and pulled back. You both stopped moving, almost stopped breathing. It was as if time itself had stopped in its tracks, respecting what the two of you had going on at the moment. 

The peace was interrupted by your violent coughing, followed immediately by Oikawa’s teasing of how you couldn’t ruin your lungs properly. 

It was easy to make conversation after that, with you learning how to smoke and Oikawa not running out of material to make fun of you. 

Oikawa wondered why you had brought him to your special place. You had other friends, kinder friends, handsomer friends, friends that would have been less of a hassle to be with. He wondered why you chose to share this with him. What would have made him special enough to be worthy of seeing your favorite view, your favorite stars? How could he have possibly made it here? What game were you playing at? 

And through it all, you smiled. Sure, you and Oikawa were friends, but you only wanted to bring him here. Did this mean you wanted to have something more? Honestly, even if you did know, you would never admit to Shittykawa. It was better to be safe rather than sorry. 

He entertained you with tales of how aliens descended from one of those stars, while you pointed out constellations and told him all about the ancient Greek legends that corresponded with them. 

There was definitely no subtle hand brushes, no secret blushes, and definitely no surprise in finding out how easy it was to be truthful under the judgement of the night sky. 

“So was this a one time thing?”

“Do you want it to be a one time thing?”

“Would it kill you to give me a straight answer?!”

You giggled at his forwardness. “No, it doesn’t have to be a one time thing. I think we should definitely share my special spot.” 

“You’ll text me?”

“I see you every day dumbass, just come over when you’re free.” 

You had to admit to yourself, watching Oikawa Toru slowly walk away from your building, you almost wanted to invite him to spend the night. Of course, you would never tell him that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to offer any constructive criticism. I plan to respond to all comments unless you specifically request me not to!


End file.
